


Intentions

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: When she looks back towards the bed, she sees Phillip sitting up. He looks quite alluring with just the bed sheet draped around him. There’s a smirk on his face as he looks at her, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by his wife.“What?”“You took my shirt,” Phillip tells her, amused.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to call this "After" but I utterly refuse to be associated with that one fanfic and that one bad movie.

It is after. Sunlight streams through the windows, illuminating the bedroom and casting dark shadows onto the floor. 

When Aurora wakes up, the first thing she does is let herself relax. She quietly enjoys the silence of the early morning, or the soft texture of the sheets against her bare skin. She pulls her eyes away from the window and looks to the other side of the bed, where Phillip rests quietly. His eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling with his breathing. He looks at peace.

Aurora smiles, then rolls over to snuggle against his shoulder, closing her eyes and entangling her legs with his. The bed sheets are wrapped around the both of them in a gloriously messy fashion.

Her arm is draped around his torso, the palm of her hand resting against his bare chest. For a moment, she’s tempted to move it down across his abdomen, maybe until it slips underneath the sheets…

… but her intentions are halted when she hears a knock on the door. 

Phillip stirs slightly as Aurora props herself up with her elbow. She lets out an amused huff as she gets out of bed. To attain some level of modesty, she grabs Phillip’s discarded shirt off the floor and puts it on before answering the door. 

The outside hallway appears to be empty, but when Aurora looks down, she finds a tray of food placed right in front of the door. With a smile, she takes it into the bedroom and makes a mental reminder to later find who left this and properly thank them.

When Aurora closes the door and brings the meal into the room, Phillip wakes up for good. He opens and rubs his groggy eyes as he watches his wife setting the tray onto a nearby desk. 

“There’s some food if you want it,” Aurora says. 

On the platter is a modest spread — some buttery rolls of brioche, several slices of delectable brie, a cluster of ripe and juicy grapes, and a few dollops of sweet fruit jam. Aurora rips a bun in half and puts some fig spread on the soft part, soon bringing the whole thing up to her mouth to take a bite. 

When she looks back towards the bed, she sees Phillip sitting up. He looks quite alluring with just the bed sheet draped around him. There’s a smirk on his face as he looks at her, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by his wife.

“What?”

“You took my shirt,” Phillip tells her, amused.

Aurora rolls her eyes and puts the bread roll down. “Oh, did I?” she says as she makes her way towards the bed. “And what are you going to do about it?” 

When she sits on the bed, Phillip smirks and reaches towards her. Gently, he guides her back onto the mattress. She lets out a few giggles as he peppers kisses down her chin and onto her neck. Once he’s on top of her, they look into each other’s eyes, deep brown looking into bright blue. Then he kisses her softly, gently taking her into his arms once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you can't write NSFW but you can add intricate descriptions to food to compensate.


End file.
